


Lying

by ffrindyddraig



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: Xavier ponders over the Summers' brothers.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers
Kudos: 26





	Lying

Scott’s lying.

He’s good at it too, like it had always been a necessity in his life. But Xavier was a telepath, and the boy oozed pain and despair, thick in the air. Yet the others could not sense it.

Not even Alex, his brother, so glad his brother is back in his life. Eating up the tale of everything being perfectly fine.

And Alex is lying too. Not to the same extent, but missing things out, omitting whatever leaves him waking up in a cold sweat every night.

Maybe if they spoke the truth they could heal, put stitches in their wounds rather than band-aids slapped over the top. But they want to protect each other from the world out there, unable to let anyone shoulder their burden.

Xavier aches for them, in the same way he does everyone in the house. A mutants life is never easy, and the Summers brothers seem to have got the worse end of the stick. Sometimes he wants to fix it – it would be so simple, to slip in and make them remember the world they built in their head.

But then they would leave, have no stake in the fight, the most important battle the world has yet to see. Their pasts had made them strong, made them fighters, and left them weak enough to mould into something better.

He should talk to them, help them heal each other. But then, how could he guide them, help them find the potential in themselves. How could they become what he – what the _world_ – needs? Next time Magneto comes, next time the world is in danger, he’ll need them to fight, not crumble.

The game he was playing was too delicate, even his best laid plans could be blown away with the slightest wind.

His heart wants him to intervene.

His mind means he never will. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Xavier as a manipulative bastard, and I got the thought of Scott and Alex lying to each other because they wanted to protect each other, and this kind of happened. Set more in the First Class 'verse, but really it could be any. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
